


Moonlight Tears

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Iwksisksks, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oops, Really small one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: Killua was fragile.Gon won’t let him shatter.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Moonlight Tears

“Please... please don’t look.”

When Gon had ran into Killua again, he hadn’t expected to see him crumpled to the ground with tears streaming down his face.

Those words crash into Gon like a freight train, burning up inside his lungs and rattling his ribs.

They don’t hurt as much as hearing how broken and sad Killua sounds.

They definitely don’t hurt as much as seeing Killua cry. Killua who he thought was unmovable. Strong and beautiful beyond belief.

He’s never seen Killua cry.

He never wants to again.

Killua looks up at him a begging flicker in his deep ocean blue eyes and Gon turns away. He doesn’t know why.

He clenches his fists and digs short nails into flesh.

With every choked out desperate sob Killua makes, he clenches tighter and tighter, shaking.

He whirls around, stomping his feet, startling Killua who jerks his head up, confusion flickering in his glassy eyes.

Gon doesn’t wait for a protest, a flustered ‘get away’, nothing. He crouches down and gathers Killua in his arms. The younger’s face flush against his shoulder, the warmth and wetness of his tears soaking into his green jacket.

Killua doesn’t jerk away. He just sits there, legs bent at the knees and jutted out.

“Who hurt Killua?”

There’s a dark edge that pierces his heart, and makes warm gold brown a dark shade of ice cold anger. Killua stops sobbing, making Gon alert and loosen up immediately.

Killua stiffens, he doesn’t make any noises aside from the occasional sniffle, whimper, and crushed back sob. He was trying not to cry.

Gon is stubborn and impatient, but he won’t move, won’t force it out, he was trying to change. He has to do things differently.

He’ll wait until Killua wants to speak.

He simply starts to rub small circles against Killua’s lithe frame, the edges of his shoulder blade, near his hip bone...

Killua sucks in a shaky breath, hiccuping, parting his quivering lips...

“I hate myself.”

All the air leaves Gon’s lungs. His fingers dig into the fabric of Killua’s clothes, and he holds him closer. Holds him as close as he can, Killua still trembling in his arms.

How could someone amazing like Killua hate himself?

Strong, amazing, beautiful Killua... His chest aches, and his eyes sting. He swallows, weight and pressure unmountable in his chest.

He won’t cry. Killua needs him. Killua always had him, always supported him. He’ll have Killua now.

“That’s okay!”

He forces a bright smile, shifting Killua, so he can see the look on his face, enthusiasm in words.

He’d be there for Killua this time.

“I’ll love Killua ten times more than he hates himself!”

His voice cracks, and he swallows a painful lump in his throat.

Killua is still beautiful, even when he’s a mess, red puffy eyes, dark circles underlining those piercing lovely sapphire hues. Pieces of his moonlight locks sticking to the side of his face, tear tracks keeping them glued there.

He’s beautiful, even when his expression twists into a pained one, and he shuts his eyes and starts to sob again, making Gon tug him to his chest. Killua bundles his fingers into his jacket like a lost child, and Gon cards his fingers in Killua’s hair, pressing the others gently onto his back, running light touches up and down his spine.

“It’s okay. I’ve got Killua. I won’t let anything happen to him.”

Gon had never noticed before, but Killua was fragile. He was beautiful and fragile like a porcelain cup. His skin was smooth and pale like it, and his eyes were the centerpiece to beauty, striking blue. His hair framed all of him in luminescent moonlight. He was so strong and kind, Gon had never known. Had never seen. Killua was so easily breakable.

He was so small and frail in his arms, and it makes Gon naturally tense his muscles, and grip Killua just slightly more in a protective manner.

Killua was fragile.

Gon won’t let him shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooopp-
> 
> I want more Killua getting the love and hugs he deserves and being held becuz I am starved and oop-
> 
> Real short thingy idk what’s the term for these... 
> 
> Tisksowkksos thank you so much for readin! Comments and kudos are appreciated, but honestly thank you for giving my story anytime of day at all I really! Appreciate it! It means a lot! Thank you! 
> 
> Killua deserves love! Add me on my discord if you wanna chat or RP with my Ki WindyQ#6831 or here’s tumbles as per the usual! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/


End file.
